


0+3=3, But You'll Always Be My Angel

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF), TAEBINIEST



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Choi Soobin, Black Widow-ish Huening Kai, Blood and Violence, Budding Love, Character Death, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin Needs a Hug, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Huening Kai has Major Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun Being A Little Shit, Kang Taehyun's Preference Kinda Problematic ngl, M/M, Marks, Overprotective Choi Yeonjun, Sad, Sad Choi Soobin, Siblings Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yewon | Arin, Siblings Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Taejun roomies, The lore is DEEP, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Kang Taehyun, a result of too much brainrot, and blonde Kai, special marks AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEBINIEST/pseuds/TAEBINIEST
Summary: In a world where everyone perceives you by the way your wrist is marked, the number of rectangular bars on your wrist defines you, are you safe? Or are you dangerous?Kang Taehyun, a rarity born into this world, has a clean wrist with no bars. A harmless being, find himself drawn to a criminal of mass destruction, Choi Soobin, a three-bar human weapon.Add on with an envious half-sibling, a brother who wishes to only protect what he’s left with but got tangled up in the mess of a fate they’re caught in and a roommate who had left his guns and crimes life behind in favor of pursuing love.Breaking the stereotypical odds of the way their world works, two souls, polar opposites yet are alike, find normality in each other._Collab project by Golzy (TAEBINIEST) & Via (Greybin/TyunnieBFF)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	0+3=3, But You'll Always Be My Angel

The air is humid in the middle of the day, the rain ceased just mere minutes ago thus puddles of water scatter all over the pavement of the streets of Seocho-gu, the street stalls pile up along the road tending to their customers, the inviting smell of fried delicacies and sweet streets mixing with the after-shower air.

People are on and going about in their day, it's the normal break hours for offices and there are multitudes of buildings along the block of just that. 

The rain hasn’t been harsh but Taehyun still flaps his slightly soaked hoodie, the wetness seeping through the fabric and sticking to his skin, it was a dumb idea to rush himself through the pour but he had to catch the bus.

The bus that he ultimately failed to catch anyway, leaving him wet and very much late to his part-time job.

The male slumps down on the bus stop seat, a sigh escaping his lips from tiredness, at least the weather is cool unlike the usual sunny blaze. Midterms are inching near and he’s getting loaded with more work than usual, college sucks ass and the blonde had wished someone told him sooner before he decided taking a bachelor’s degree in finance was a good idea for a future career.

He leans back in his seat, the bus stop is adorned with a banner commemorating some obscure idol's birthday, and he takes out his phone to call his manager, awaiting the earful lecture about being on the dot.

But it's not his fault the sky had decided to fall, and Mrs Kim forgot to keep track of the time because she was too into the topic they just entered that day. It's one bad luck stroke after another, Taehyun places the phone to his ear, the sound of a woman's voice booming through the micro speakers.

“Yes, Hana noona, I’m sorry for being careless about time–No, I’m still at the bus stop but it stopped raining moments ago” he exasperatedly tries to explain, but she has a track record for not listening to him so Taehyun shouldn't be too surprise.

 _“Yah you foolish boy, are you serious? Get a taxi or something, no wait. You stay where you are, I'm coming to get you”_ Taehyun mentally groans at her words, suppressing a protest from his lips.

“Noona no, I’ll be okay. I can call a taxi or–—”

 _“Nonsense, you stay where you are right now. Can’t trust anything these days, especially you, Taehyun. Be more careful”_ her nagging is mostly flying over his head, his aunt Hana works as a manager at his part-time job at the convenience store, she is instructed to keep an eye on him by his parents ever since he reached Seoul last year to further his studies.

The male can't fathom why they are so worried, the life and streets of Seocho-gu, Seoul, is not much different from the one back in Ilsan. Things are just a tad bit up ahead and speedy but all things considered, it's really not a bad area save for the slightly higher crime rate. 

He lives in an apartment with a roommate who is a Seoulite himself, Taehyun gets by easily at the fast pace of life in his new environment. 

“I will, noona” he mumbles a reply and puts down the call, the male takes a deep breath and exhales it exasperatedly. Taehyun wants to scream his frustrations because he has spent his whole life being treated as if the moment he steps out of the door, something terrible will happen to him and he'll be powerless to stop it.

And it's all because his wrist is clean, skin pure and clean without any sort of trace and marks.

Unlike the rest of the world around him, who each either have one to three dark redwood rectangular bars on their skin whereas his is blank and untouched.

The world is unfairly odd like that for as long as he knew, growing up one will learn that people will perceive you by the marks on your wrist rather than for the person that you are, and for Taehyun he just thinks the system is stupid.

Every child will be born with the marks or they end up like him with no marks. These so-called special marks are indicators of how dangerous one can be. Most people have one, they’re the normal folks, nothing too worrying about them since most if not all people are capable of some sort of danger.

And then there are those with two bars on their wrist, you don’t see them every day but it's not an oddity to have an extra bar. As simple as it goes, it just means you are capable of more danger than the normal quota.

Then there are the ones with either no marks at all or three full bars on their wrist, the rarest of them all.

The ones with no marks, like him, are often seen as helpless and incapable of protecting themselves. It’s why all of Taehyun's loved ones treated him with such tenderness and overprotection as he grew up, because having no bars on your wrist means you’re harmless and that makes you defenseless.

The logic never adds up for him, yet it's how society all around the globe has been working along for centuries. It gets annoying of course when people see him, and all they see is a damsel in distress.

But there are those with three full bars, the dangerous ones of them all. Taehyun personally has never met or seen anyone with three full rectangular bars on their wrist. In real life at least, he’s only ever seen them on the screens of his phone and television.

And most of the time, those people are being chained and arrested for brutal crimes.

The three bars’ folks are known to be very dangerous, as it indicates on their wrist. Can be nothing but trouble, and they always end up being a criminal or such for they believe, they can be invincible.

Again, these things just don’t make sense, Taehyun, even as a child can barely wrap his head around the concepts and sortings of these signs.

They say those with more bars on their wrist are gifted with better agility or even strength, combat senses come to them naturally along with an instinct to act volatile or dangerously without meaning to, thus why they’re seen as dangerous.

Surprisingly, there isn't much research done to actually prove such facts, three-bars individuals are hard to find, capture and contain. Yet everyone took that baseless bullshit and sprint with it, Taehyun wished he knew why, or if there is even a solid reason behind it.

The man stands up and looks around, his backpack slung over one shoulder and his eyes tiredly scanning the area for a street stall for quick snacks where he could buy some because his stomach is growling with hunger.

The male skips over to a nearby stall to buy some tteokbokki, the kind middle-aged uncle smiles and packs his order and Taehyun can see his eyes going to his exposed wrist of no marks. The man hums, "Don't see kids like you often" he remarks with a grin.

Taehyun returns the gesture, he sheepishly pulls down his sleeve to cover his wrist and thanks the man, reaching for the food; however, a loud bang ricochets off the street pavements, startling everyone.

Taehyun’s eyes bulge widely at the direction of the sound, he hears a couple of louder bangs following after, it sounds really horrid that he clasps his ear shut. The kind stall owner shoves his food into his hands, “You go now! Don’t go anywhere near that commotion, go!” he says, moving fast to close up his stall.

And Taehyun would’ve, he really would’ve run the other way and not look back.

The blonde male would’ve done exactly that but the man just had to mention the next bit.

“You kids with no bars shouldn’t be out by yourself you know? Quickly go now, call someone you trust as well”

Taehyun would've spun his heel and rushed away, but since the man just had to eagerly point out that tiny yet insignificant detail, Taehyun decides he’s going to be a bitch about it.

And with that, he charges headlong into the sound of bullets going off and screaming, his aunt would pass out if she knew what he's doing, but he doesn't care. Taehyun is athletic himself, and he may be able to assist.

While he should be terrified, Taehyun feels a rush of adrenaline and excitement coursing through his veins with each step he takes closer to the commotion. They’re always keeping him safe and bundled up, so he never got to be a part of anything fun before getting pulled away _‘for his own good’_.

He’s running into danger, idiotically but it's worth proving something wrong. Taehyun can prove that he is very much capable of handling himself, even in dangerous situations with even more dangerous people involved.

No bars or not.

He pushes past the scattering waves of people, trying to fight his way through the stampeding crowd trying to escape the chaos. Taehyun knows there’s a bank up ahead, it must be a robbery.

There isn't anything too unfamiliar with such an ordeal, everyone here knows the underground gangs operating about, another main reason why his aunt doesn’t trust him out on his own and why his parents had been hesitant to let him come.

Perhaps she has been right since he is very much endangering himself as of the moment, but God did the rush of danger fill him with bubbling excitement.

As he draws closer to the bank, the thundering sounds of shootings and screaming become more apparent to him. White smoke mixes the air with faint traces of sulfur, the male covers his nose at the protruding smell and pushes his way through but stumbles over something without him noticing.

A body, lying still on the pavement covered with bruises and dust as they’re being stepped all over but he doesn’t see any blood as the person must have just passed out. Everything sounds outlandishly loud with shoutings of names and curses, a mumble of _‘What the hell…’_ escapes his lips, looking around the chaos frantically.

So, this is what danger is? It's not as fun as he’d thought of in his head, but Taehyun supposes danger has never meant to be associated with the word fun in the first place.

That’s just him being stupid, goddammit he’s being utterly stupid.

The blonde male picks himself off the floor, it's a struggle with people brushing past and just pushing each other as they go without caring about anyone else around them. All selfish for their own safety, the shootings aren’t ceasing, rounds after rounds of bullets keeps going off.

However, he sees a little girl in the corner of his eyes, backed up in a corner and no parent in sight. She must have gotten separated in the scurry and her eyes red from crying with a bunny plushie hugged tight to her chest. Taehyun bites his lips and fixates his gaze on her, he has to do something, that’s a child.

However, halfway through the mess, and feeling pretty sure two bullets grazed passed him at least, he could’ve almost reached her if it weren’t for a tall menacing figure suddenly blocking his way, they stumble into his view after dodging a flying bullet expertly.

The tall figure, draped in all black with the coolest gear Taehyun has ever laid his eye upon is mere centimeters away from his crouching self. The blonde curiously looks up to see a masculine face, a dark cap over his equally dark hair but what catches his eyes isn’t the handsome face.

_(Okay, maybe it is, a little. What can Taehyun say? Criminal or not, a hot guy is a hot guy)_

But the exposed wrist of the criminal, glaring right back at Taehyun are three rectangular bars.

The figure’s eyes do catch a glimpse of him but he has to duck away and dodge another bullet before he could do anything to Taehyun, the male finds himself swallowing a lump in his throat.

He accidentally locked eyes with the oddly hot stranger with three full bars, and as dreamily and beautiful those eyes are, they’re so cold and blank. A lifeless gaze that belongs not to a person but a mere shell rid of humanity.

It sends a shiver all over his body just thinking about it, how can someone be so…...empty?

He looks lifeless, is that how a person with three full bars looks like? A danger wrecking machine with no mind of his own.

It such a shame, he’s hot enough for Taehyun to drool over but alas, a shame.

He continues his way for the girl, snapping his mind out of his thoughts. She’s being cornered up a wall by the chaos, Taehyun clicks his tongue and groans. The crossfire is still very actively going on and the scene gets even more dangerous by the minute.

He thought robberies are a grab and go thing? Why in the world did a shootout have to break out? Are these criminals idiots or something? Or they just love causing chaos and destruction everywhere they go?

But there’s no time to question motives or idly watching, he has to save that girl.

Taehyun feels his breath hitching when one of the guys in black sprints towards the table near her, the man’s eyes suddenly snap towards the little girl and a hand barreled a gun at her. His lungs suddenly couldn’t take in another breath, far too petrified from fear to do so.

 _‘Oh no, no no no don’t!’_ Taehyun pushes his feet forward, already lurching forward without thinking much, he has to shield her or else—

The girl drops the stuffed toy in her grip, swiftly grabs the man’s gun by her hands and easily manoeuvres it into her own palms, the guy couldn’t even blink before a bullet is shot through in his skull.

She shot the other guy in the face without even a beat of hesitance.

Taehyun is on the floor, on his knees from shock because what the absolute fuck just happened.

The guy sags down next to her, lifeless and oozing out blood from the wound. The little girl tosses the gun away frightfully with a scream as if she herself couldn’t comprehend what she just did.

Taehyun with his mouth still hanging agape, gawks at the sight. Suddenly the sight of her wrist gives him the answer, two bars, the little girl in her pink dress and bow in her hair has two bars on her exposed wrist.

It explains so much yet makes so little sense, once more, their world is an odd one.

Dangerous or not, she is still a child and Taehyun be damned if he doesn’t get her out of this mess alive.

His phone has been buzzing nonstop in his pocket for the past few minutes, which he is very certain are from his aunt or his roommate, but Taehyun is in the middle of a life and death situation right now so he can’t really answer their calls.

The place reeks of crimson and gunpowder, the dust from shattered debris is starting to get suffocating. Taehyun coughs and wipes his eyes, it’s starting to get a bit fuzzy and weird in there, he tries to reach for the girl who finally saw his presence. 

But tall, lifeless but very much handsome is back in his view, this time with his gun pointing at the girl, he must've seen what she did to his cronies and while that point stands, she’s still a kid who doesn’t know she’s capable of such dangers.

However, he doesn’t shoot, hesitance in his stance.

It makes Taehyun wonder even for just a second, is he hesitating because it's a little girl and he still has some resemblance of humanity in him?

Taehyun leaps from the floor to reason with him but he sees a blur of blue and white, police uniforms he supposes, and a gun being aimed in the criminal’s direction.

Maybe it's the Sulphur or the haze in his head from the adrenaline, maybe even the rush of his heart.

But without further thought, he tackles down the figure. The two of them colliding down the debris floor with a loud thud. The man however immediately kicks him away, a foot straight to his abdomen and it hurts like a bitch because motherfucker was wearing combat boots damn it.

That’s definitely going to leave a wound, Taehyun clutches his side and glares up at the man who he basically just saved his life.

“You motherfucker that hurts!?!” the shout rips out of this throat before Taehyun can even remind himself who is he talking to, yet he’s given a blank stare in return and while that is probably not the right moment to feel his heart skipping a beat, his heart is a fucking traitor.

Why are the bad guys always so goddamn attractive?

Taehyun tries to kick him back but that barely made him move, “Great, now I do hope a bullet passes through your head” he remarks while he’s at it, he’s a petty little bitch through and through so if the criminal is going to kill him, might as well go all out being the bad bitch he likes to think that he is. 

The tall criminal is staring him down, intensely at that with one weird face that Taehyun can’t decipher, his face doesn’t show any particular expression which left Taehyun wondering if this guy is even a living human.

“Bin, the fuck you’re standing around for?! Get going!”

But he’s suddenly gone as quick as he came, and the sound of chaos around him disperse with his leave. Taehyun lay in the debris, shocked and baffled, his side stinging, but he began scrambling up to his feet upon remembering why he’s here, the girl.

But a pain moan erupts from his lips instead, that guy kicks hard, “Him! I saw this oppa trying to help me but he got attacked by the bad guys!!” Taehyun blinks his eyes, a concerned lady hovering in front of him and the little girl from before. 

“Sir? Sir are you alright?”

“I… I’m okay” he feels somebody helping him sit up from the lying position he was in, his head spinning like a madman. Taehyun feels as though he must've hit his head too hard when he crashed to the floor with the tall criminal on top of him.

“I think he has a concussion,” another voice says. _‘Yeah, no shit lady…...’_ he remarks in his head, his aunt is going to murder him herself.

Yet even as he is being escorted to an ambulance, he can’t help but wonder.

_‘He had a clear shot of me, why didn’t he kill me?’_

* * *

“Mission success, that turned out messier than expected” a guttural voice speaks up from inside the van, Soobin hums along nonchalantly to dismiss the comment. The few gathered in the dimly lit vehicle scatter around, sitting in silence and while it stinks with the smell of blood and sweat mixing, all of them are too used to it to care.

But there’s suddenly a figure standing in front of Soobin’s sitting frame, glaring with obvious annoyance and rage. Red crimson drips down his thigh, leaking and dripping onto the floor, Soobin lifts his gaze up to meet the other’s, cold spiteful orbs filled with envy looking down on him.

“You fucking idiot, you’re supposed to cover me and head out after our cue! But you went back in! Are you trying to get me killed you fucker?” the other, slightly youthful voice demands. His bleached blond fringes falling over his head, the fixated glare not dimming even for a second.

The other occupants of the van could care less about sparing them any shred of attention, it’s almost like an after-mission routine at this rate. Soobin shrugs off the taunts, used to hearing it on a daily basis since the brat never shuts up.

“Saw Minjoo ran off his position, went after him but then he was dead” he explains, monotone and cool. 

“So that's two casualties, the boss isn’t going to like this, this was only supposed to be a diversion plan” the first man from before speaks up, a frown on his face at the information.

The youngest of the 5 in the van huffs and sits down, arms crossed angrily knowing damn well his father is going to pin the blame on him anyway, it's always him and not perfect son three bars Soobin.

 _“HK don’t be a brat now, you guys did your part”_ a voice booms from his in-ear piece, Kai groans upon hearing the laughter that follows, “So it's a success over there as well?” he retorts back at the elder while a faint smile crawls up his lips.

The robbery isn’t exactly a robbery to begin with, it is just to divert the police forces attention somewhere else from the actual plan of breaking in and stealing weapons blueprints. Beomgyu was on the small team of hackers and spies doing that part of the task.

 _“Oh hell yeah, I’m gonna have a field day with these new babes. Come and pop in my lab later after getting your wounds treated”_ Kai grimaces at the reminder of his bleeding thigh where a bullet had managed to graze because _somebody_ decided to leave his 6 unguarded.

While throwing one more glare at Soobin, he mutters “I’m fine” and even though he doesn’t see it, Kai can feel the eye roll from the voice alone. _“Your vital stats say otherwise, I know you’re bleeding somewhere”_ the other nags at him, knowing well that Kai is always neglecting his injuries.

“I’m getting enough of that from boss later, don’t even get me started Beom hyung” the younger boy drones on earning a laugh from the other male _“Just get patched and swing by, got something for ya that might cheer you up”_ and Beomgyu disconnected from his earpiece before he could say more.

The van pulls up to a warehouse storage area, their hideout acts like a storage area to the public with actual cargo transport and storage services to act as a front. The huge area stretches out a couple of thousand acres with rows of warehouses, underneath however is an underground base with rooms and training halls, weaponry storages and labs.

The newly arrived team all head for the med bay, a rather big hall lined up with beds and medical equipment with a few other gang members hanging about getting their wounds treated.

Kai’s face lightens up when Hoseok waves at him to come over, the male more than eager to trot over with Soobin tailing behind him still deep in his thoughts about the strange guy at the bank shootout.

“Hey hyungnim!!” He greets the older man, Hoseok is in a white lab coat over his brown turtleneck and dark pants, his face washes with relief seeing Kai.

However, he eyes the gash on the boy’s thigh and throws up a questioning eyebrow, the male beckoning for both of them to sit on the empty beds “Now, I thought I taught you better than to leave it bleeding out like this?”

He expertly grabs some bandages and cleaning cloth, used to treat the many kinds of injuries these young adults are getting themselves each time they go out on a mission. But he also notes how the ponytailed male is visibly glaring at the person next to him, not an unusual sight.

Hoseok, having been there to watch the two grow up ever since they were young, can only sigh heavily for what must be the millionth time that week. The elder male used to be one of the members actively participating in missions but he’s more of a lab and medic member now, the thrilling part of the job is no longer his forte.

“So, what’s got you two in twisted panties this time?” the red-haired asks while his eyes still trained on his actions, cleaning away the smudges of blood and applying the healing ointments.

Kai accusingly points a finger at the taller boy next to him “Hyungnim, he left his post!” to which Soobin shrugs, “I told you why” his cap now lay in his hands, revealing his messy dark raven hair.

Hoseok gives him a quick scan, other than a few normal bruises, Soobin doesn’t have any fatal wounds, the male is rather careful of himself and was trained harder than everyone else in the gang, so he doesn't get major injuries as often as others.

“Aish, you two brothers are always bickering! Knock it off already" the middle-aged man finishes up with Kai quickly and dismisses Soobin seeing how he could take care of his minor injuries himself.

Seeing the upset look on Kai’s face, hand crossed and slouched, Hoseok’s lips curve inwards "Beomgyu is asking for you Kai, you should go see him after this before mission debrief...and come find me right after?" he winks by the end of the sentence, a small smirk on his lips.

The young male looks up to him with a softened gaze in his eyes, he nods at the other and hops off the bed, heading for the all too familiar weaponry and computers labs area where a certain tech engineer is waiting for him.

Soobin returns to his room after the clear from Hoseok, since he is ‘special’ he gets a room to himself. But it isn’t much, just a standard bed, some storage drawers for his clothes and personalized weapons.

The tall male drops his cap on his bed and sits on the thin mattress, the square room always feels tinier than it is after a mission. 

The dimly lit room with one light bulb hanging above his head along with a small wired window, he grew up in this room, spends countless cold days and thundering stormy nights confined here that he’s accustomed to the smell of old cramp rooms.

Yet it never feels right, Soobin couldn’t pinpoint a word to it, the incompleteness of how he feels. Being born into the gang life meant he’s constantly surrounded by all the crimes even at a young age.

His father, Choi Hakyeon, had him trained as soon as he could grip a knife properly in his hands.

The reason was plain and simple, he has three rectangular bars on his wrist.

He’s one of every 1000 people in the population to be born the way he is, extremely dangerous. 

He becomes the pride of the gang, not many out there could admit to having a person with three bars in their arsenal, he killed his first man at 7 and he easily murders hundreds of cops, task forces, rivalling gang members and even innocent civilians sometimes over the years.

His ledger is dripping with so much crimson it overflows, and Soobin would just go with the assumption that all his life, that’s all there is to him; a weapon of mass destruction.

There’s no point in thinking it as any other way, one glance at his wrist and everyone would put an ocean between him and themselves.

It's just how it is for people like him, they’re dangerous, feared.

A threat to the vague illusion of calamity they like to believe that they live in, there’s no place for him in the normal world.

These are the things that are drilled into his head while growing up inside the dark walls of the base, he doesn’t go out often unless it's for a mission, not that he’s not allowed to but because he just finds it pointless.

Soobin tears off his combat gear and places it aside, he dips down and pulls out a personal first aid kit from under his bed. Being constantly thrown into situations where you can die and get fatal injuries at any given moment or time means you have to know how to treat some of your wounds yourself.

His eyes suddenly landing on the marks on his wrist, the three rectangular bars looked like they were glaring at him, mocking him for what he is. Soobin is then reminded of when he saw Minjoo’s body go limp to the floor.

His gun was already up and aimed at the shooter but his finger halts on the trigger by the last second.

The small child, a girl, is looking up at him frightfully, stains of crimson on her dress from the bullet she just let loose on his teammate. Her small body trembled with fear, and suddenly Soobin doesn’t know why but he can’t shoot her.

He’s never killed children directly before, they often died by how he sets buildings ablaze or when he would toss a bomb into the windows. Is that why he hadn’t been able to pull the trigger?

He doesn’t understand his mind at the moment, what difference would it make?

She’s just another human, yet he can’t do it. His father or anyone in this gang would not be pleased if they ever knew he hesitated, the male shudders, god knows the number of beatings of punishments he endured because of hesitance.

But then, there was that…...guy?

Someone, there was someone at the robbery and he had been trying to save the girl from the looks of it. Soobin remembers a mop of blond, oversized hoodie but the most prominent feature that stuck in his memory was his eyes.

Round, bright and layered with fear and awe when their eyes locked. The figure had tackled him down, Soobin in his sudden pause of hesitance had carelessly forgotten his blind spot, making an opening for one of the officers to be able to shoot him right in the head.

The male’s hands pause, cotton bud hovering over the slightly red wound on his forearm. Soobin takes a moment to realize that If it weren't for that mystery guy leaping at him and sending them both to the ground, he knows damn well he would’ve been dead meat with a bullet through his skull.

He saved him, a criminal.

He’s sure the other saw the marks on his wrist, but he still went to save him. The male is suddenly thrown to a dazed state, the blonde male saving him just feels surreal, in the heat of the moment, he couldn’t have processed it and kicked him out of reflex.

But thinking back, that crazy guy was not afraid of going near him, hell, he tackled him down.

"Why did you save me…?" Soobin mumbles, why would anyone other than the gang members care if he had died? Soobin is just another criminal, he’s done so many bad things and caused so much harm.

The fact someone tried to save his life just screams bizarre to him, the male finishes up bandaging his wound, a voice from the intercom by the door of his room booms out a reminder that he has to report himself in one of the meeting rooms for a mission debrief.

Soobin picks himself up from the bed, a nagging ache still in his head by the sudden revelation. The face of his unexpected savior keeps popping up in his mind, the image of a blond male, his big orbs looking up to him angrily after the kick.

“Who are you…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ART LINKS:
> 
> [CHOI SOOBIN , CHOI BEOMGYU , HUENING KAI](https://twitter.com/TAEBINIEST/status/1371687220067790848?s=20)
> 
> [TAEBIN](https://twitter.com/TAEBINIEST/status/1372403292467208195?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you are familiar and enjoyed with our previous collab work; [At World's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612264/chapters/54040915) as well~~  
> you will definitely enjoy this one! Don't forget to check out art for this AU by Golzy posted on their [twitter](https://twitter.com/TAEBINIEST)  
> and follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/TyunnieBFF) as well~~  
> \- Via 
> 
> Our CuriousCat if you wish to send anonymous comments or ask questions regarding this AU!
> 
> Via's [CC](https://curiouscat.me/TyunnieBFF)
> 
> I don't have CC so I leave it to Via's. Enjoy reading our new AU ^^  
> \- Golzy


End file.
